Fun Anniversary
by SasukeU16
Summary: Request *Sonic is female in this* Sonic are married they celebrate their four year anniversary, Amy walks through the door, rose petals leading her to the bedroom where her wife Sonic lays in her bra and underwear.


It was around evening, Amy had just gotten home, she was wearing a red tank top which made her big breasts look great and blue jean shorts, and her hair was in a ponytail which she had taken down. She was happy because it was her 4 year anniversary with Sonic.

She looked to see rose petals on the floor leading to the bedroom, she followed them to the bedroom seeing candles display the room and her wife Sonic laying on the bed.

"Happy anniversary, baby." Sonic says with a smile on her face.

She was laying there wearing a blue with white lace bra and matching thong underwear, Amy blushed lightly.

"H-Happy anniversary, S-Sonic." Amy replies.

Sonic got up from the bed dragging Amy down on to it, she was now straddling Amy. She was running her hands up and down her chest. "I hope you like your present, darling. It's not much but it's something." She whispers.

Amy giggles and pulls Sonic in for a kiss, Sonic wraps her arms around Amy's neck pulling her closer, Amy rests her hands on Sonic's waist Amy's hands wander up Sonic torso. Sonic pulls away and pins Amy's hands to the bed.

"No, No, No. I'm in charge tonight…And I'm sure you'll like everything ." Sonic replies whispering in Amy's ear as she nibbled on it lightly.

Soon Sonic had removed Amy's clothes leaving her in her red bra with white lace and matching panties. She rubbed Amy's nipples through the fabric earning a light moan from her. Sonic stopped and removed her bra ordering her to get on her back, Amy did as she told not bothering to protest.

Amy heard Sonic opening up a bottle but didn't bother to ask what, Sonic squirted some warm massage oil that smelt like vanilla, Sonic began to run her hands up and down her back. Her long fingers rubbed Amy's shoulders, loosening up my tight muscles. Amy shifted a little on the bed, she already feeling horny and wet. Good thing Sonic couldn't tell with just one little touch she could make her horny.

She smiled and continued working on her wife, Sonic started working her thumbs at the tight muscles in along Amy's spine. Sonic dug her thumbs in a bit harder and to her delight and surprise her mouth opened into a long, happy-sounding moan. "Mmm, Sonic, please don't stop…"

Bit by bit Sonic moved her hands lower, slowly massaging her sore muscles. Every few seconds she would let out another happy moan, usually accompanied by a shudder. Sonic's hands got to the bottom of her back. "Lower," Amy moaned, and when she hesitated, "Please, keep going."

Sonic slid her hands down more and cupped her perfect ass in her hands. Sonic removed them leaving her naked, she squeezed it and rubbed, Sonic's breasts rubbed into her back. Shivers going up Amy's spine as she felt her hard nipples rub against her. Sonic's pussy was dripping. She wanted her now but she needed to wait and tease a bit.

She stopped and flipped Amy around, she kissed her passionately, her tongue entering her mouth, her tongue played with Amy's in a dance. Sonic pulled away and kissed down her chest, she took one of her nipples into her mouth sucking on it as her other hand pulled and played with the other hardened nipple earning moans from the beautiful hedgehog.

Sonic stopped and continued trailing kissed down her abdomen before reaching her wet womanhood. Her tongue dipped teasingly into her warmth before moving licking the length of her pussy, licking circles around her aching pearl before sucking on it earning a whining moan from her.

Amy's head was thrown back and her eyes tightly shut, she was gripping the white bed sheet as she was getting wonderful pleasure from her lover, her hands reached and pulled Sonic's blue hair roughly.

Sonic pulled away and moved in front of her, she slowly removed her lace bra and panties, she walked over to the drawer pulling out a vibrator and a bag. Putting them on the bed before climbing onto it and onto her lover before she could grab one.

"No, No, No. If you can please me then, I'll be sure to ram one of these inside you." Sonic says with a smirk as she flashed and put her crotch into Amy's face, her womanhood slightly touching her skin.

Amy smiled before grabbing Sonic's hips bringing her down more, her tongue plunged right into her tight wet hole earning a low moan, Sonic moved above her riding her lover's mouth. Amy was able to grab the vibrating device. As she ate her out, Amy turned it on placing it on her clit adding more friction. Sonic moaned out turning into whines, she was brought to a crashing release, the wetness spilling onto the pinkish red hedgehog, she licked up happily.

"That was fun…How about we give this little object a trial run?" Sonic says as she pulls something out of a bag.

It was a strap on which she put on herself, staring at Amy was a long thick dildo that was attached staring at her, her slit ached. Sonic situated herself on the bed again, she kissed her wife, she aligned the pink tip to her lover's entrance, her hips thrusted forward earning a gasped at the sudden penetration, and more force had it settling in her tight heat.

As she thrusted slowly inside her, she tweaked Amy's nipples a bit before, she pulled out all the ways teasing her.

"F…Fuck me…move…" Amy whines.

"Is that what you wish, you want me to ram this huge thing back into your tight little hole, Amy darling?" Sonic says.

"Y-Yes." Amy moans lightly as she felt the tip rub at her entrance. She moaned more loudly as the long pink thing was pushed back inside her.

Sonic began an unhurried motion, rocking into Amy's body slowly, but powerfully. Amy moaned with every harsh thrust. Amy thrusted herself into her, Sonic couldn't help but get attracted to her jiggling breasts, she lowered herself to taste them, licking around, sucking on her nipples, She pulled away.

"How does it feel?" Sonic asks.

"I…I love it, Sonic-Chan." Amy moans.

"Details, Give me details." Sonic replied picking up pace.

"I-It's so big…And wide….It's so…ugh….more…" Amy moans not able to speak sentences.

Sonic smirked before doing as she wished, she pounded into her at jack hammer speed, Amy held onto her shoulders, holding on with all her might. Sonic moved sending the shaft deeper into her, earning loud whining moans.

As Amy got into it, Sonic then thrusted shallowly inside her earning a light whine. "You like that don't you, Amy-Chan."

"Y-Yes…Please don't stop…Pound into me….Please…I'm close!" Amy moans out.

Sonic rammed the shaft inside her, Amy felt as if her spine was going to shatter into a million pieces. With one more thrust, Amy screamed as she shook and came.

Panting, Amy said. "That was…Amazing…"

"I'm not done, dear." Sonic smiles kissing her forehead before getting off laying on the bed slightly propped up, her back leaning against the headboard, Amy blushed and tried to protest saying she was sensitive but she ignored it and moved over hopping onto the dildo.

Sonic whispered. "Ride me…Amy…I want to feel your body rock."

Amy bounced up and down on the dildo with reckless ambition of wanting to release again, Sonic gripped one of Amy's buttocks and the other wrapped to her own breasts playing with them, it was getting intense as inside the strap on their was a vibrator giving off simulation.

Soon Sonic got bored of this position and switch it by laying her on the bed, Sonic thrusted deep inside her at a fast and hard pass, Amy held onto her and clawed her back earning a grunt from her lover. Sonic kissed Amy roughly, her tongue sliding into her mouth and the two dance. She pulled away and sucked on her neck making sure to leave a mark on her colored skin. Amy came again with a moan of Sonic's name.

Panting, Amy lays there looking up at her wife, Sonic pulls out lying next to her, she took the strap on off. She held her wife in her arms and kissed her head. "I love you, baby. Happy 4 year anniversary."

"Happy anniversary baby, I loved it." Amy replies with a smile before the two fall asleep.


End file.
